


Доебались до мышей

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mice, Poetry, Romance, Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Два суперсолдата коротают время в ожидании связного.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171895
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46
Collections: 05 Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Доебались до мышей

– Ты говоришь, нам в тот сарай?  
Блядь, сколько грязи тут и луж!  
Надеюсь, сдохнет тот мудак,  
Что нас послал в такую глушь!

– Хорош бурчать. Да, не дворец. –  
Стив ловко лужу обошёл. –  
Остался, видно, с тех времён,  
Когда ходили мы под стол.

Приказ был дан связного ждать,  
Хоть сараюшка староват,  
Стоит тактически удачно  
В системе трёх координат.

Зашли. На первом этаже  
Был свален стройматериал,  
А наверху, на радость всем,  
Располагался сеновал.

Нам только ночку скоротать  
*Связного ждали поутру*  
Стив на солому с Баки лёг,  
Прижавшись к тёплому бедру.

Довольно крепкому бедру –  
Не понаслышке Роджерс знал,  
Перед глазами пронеслось:  
Я, Баки, бёдра, сеновал!

– Послушай, тут мелькнула мысль,  
Чтобы прошла скорее ночь,  
Вставай, снимай свои штаны!  
Ты, я и секс! Тебе помочь?

Побольше дела, меньше слов,  
Я снизу, сверху и минет!  
– Как романтично, Капитан!  
Да ты у нас большой эстет!

Но Стив стоял во всей красе,  
Буквально полностью стоял,  
Уютней сразу стал сарай  
И очень мягким – сеновал.

Солома оттеняла цвет  
Его блондинистых волос,  
Барнс аккуратно член вводил,  
Целуя Роджерса взасос. 

Потом усердно в пол вбивал,  
Долбился, будто долото,  
Рукой в экстазе Стив махнул –  
Попал в мышиное гнездо.

Рванули мыши наутёк,  
А ведь в разгаре был процесс,  
И невозможно утверждать,  
Кто испытал сильнее стресс.

Не секс, а форменный экстрим!  
Адреналин, сплошной хардкор!  
И Баки, позу поменяв,  
Усилил половой напор.

Ещё был крепок тот сарай,  
Но крепче был солдатский ствол,  
В финале действа, так сказать,  
Под Стивом проломился пол.

Летели вниз, при этом на  
Блаженства пике воспарив,  
– Вот это скоротали ночь!  
Какой хуевый креатив!

Сидели в сперме и в пыли,  
– Не помешал бы явно душ!  
– Зад поднимай свой и пошли,  
Вокруг полно прекрасных луж!

Пока не рассвело – ведь Стив  
Был Капитаном от и до –  
Он перекладывал полы  
И мастерил мышам гнездо.

Связного встретили с утра,  
Пакет забрали. По домам?  
– Мда, будет вспомнить что и нам,  
И сараюшке, и мышам!


End file.
